


Performances

by Reed_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Strap-Ons, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: Catra and Adora show Glimmer a video they recorded with stolen Horde technology. Glimmer prefers to give a live show ;)





	Performances

“Wow.”

Glimmer felt herself growing flushed, her cheeks darkening as she bit her lip and watched the display in front of her. “So… you guys _stole_ this tech? From the Horde? And used it for _this_?”

Adora shrugged, folding her arms over her chest. “More like Entrapta did.”

Catra nodded, grinning and leaning against Adora while the light of the display reflected in her eyes. All three of them were bathed in its pale green glow, the bedroom lights turned down low to enhance the visibility of the action on screen. “Yeah. Turns out she's got a _crazy_ good memory. So, y'know. She built her own version. No blueprints, no biggie.”

“R-right. And she let you… do this with it…”

Adora adjusted her arms, reaching around with one to squeeze Catra's butt. “I mean… She gave us all the equipment, no questions asked. So I guess so?”

Catra huffed. “And I used to joke about it a bunch, when Hordak would come on and make his dumb announcements-”

Just then, a particularly loud moan filled the room, the speakers on either side of the screen filling the space easily. All three of them paused for a moment before Adora and Catra burst out laughing. 

“D-Do… Oh _wow_ … Do I _really_ sound like that?” Catra snorted, covering her face with her hand and leaning heavily on Adora for support. 

The blonde laughed, pushing back against the overly dramatic fuzzball. “Yep. Never gets old.”

“Guuuyyyss…” Glimmer whined, slumping down in her chair as best she could without falling completely out of it. Above her, the video continued to play. 

“Aww, c'mon Sparkles. It's nothing you haven't heard before, is it?” Catra and her pet names…

“N-no…”

“Or seen?”

“No…”

“You should enjoy it, the- Hey!”

Catra yowled, breaking out into another burst of laughter as Adora ruffled her mane and pushed her head down. “Give her a break, Catra.”

Glimmer shuffled back up a little, craning her neck back to look at the two of them standing behind her. In front of her, the video finished and looped back around, beginning to play again and showing a confused-looking Adora trying to set up the camera. “I mean… I _am_ enjoying it… It's just… uuugh.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, throwing her hands in the air and letting off a burst of sparks as she vented. 

Catra leant in, whispering in the princess's ear. “Need some _privacy?_ ”

Catra's lilting tone and toothy sneer earned her another ruffling from Adora, who reiterated the question in a _much_ kinder way. “Seriously though, Glimmer. We don't have to stick around.”

Glimmer's hands still sparked occasionally, little violet and purple lights winking around her as she dragged her fingers down her face, stretching out her features and groaning. “No, no… It's just that… I'm… feeling kinda _shy_ , I guess…”

It was all she could do to not completely mumble the end of that sentence. But, once she'd gotten it out there, it was as if a weight was lifted from her chest.

“I mean, I don't know why I _should_ be. I jerk off all the time while you guys are around, doing your thing or not! I don't know why a video should make that feel any different, but it… does? Argh!”

Another burst of sparks came as she growled, her voice rising as Adora and Catra both took a step back to avoid getting hit. 

“Woah - chill, Sparkles. It felt pretty weird for us too, y'know.”

Adora nodded, stroking the small of Catra's back with her palm. “Yeah. Like… We're not exactly sharing the video everywhere or anything, but still… Knowing that other people are essentially watching you through the camera is _weird_ …”

She trailed off, blushing as she watched herself fastening the buckles on their strapon, Catra watching wide-eyed and stroking herself while she waited.

“R-Really… Ughh… Sorry.”

Adora shook her head. “Don't be. But… it's about to get good again. If you wanna start, y'know… your thing…”

Glimmer found herself blushing again. It _was_ getting good now. She chewed her lip for a moment, hesitating before she slipped her thumbs under her shorts and pulled them down. 

“Yessss.”

“Catra!”

Another yowl rang out behind Glimmer, her eyes threatening to roll out of her sockets as her friends 'fought'.

“If you're gonna watch me, might as well hurry up and get around here.” Glimmer sighed, smiling to herself as she planted her feet on the floor and pushed back, scooting the chair away from the little portable console Entrapta had given them. Catra practically leapt over her head, landing expertly in the space she had created and looking up at the half-naked princess expectantly. Behind her, Adora laughed quietly and set her hands on Glimmer's shoulders. “I'll just watch from here, if that's okay.”

It was. It was… more than fine. The comfort her touch provided was reassuring, relaxing a tension Glimmer hadn't even known she'd been feeling. “Sure…”

She sighed again, adjusting herself to get comfortable and spread her legs. Catra licked her lips, but Glimmer ignored her as she stroked over her thighs with her hands. 

On the screen, Adora was just starting to ease herself in. Glimmer focused on that - Catra's expression, Adora's loving gaze… And the action itself, of course. Blocking out the audience that was watching _her_ right now for only a moment was all it took to get started. 

A little shiver ran over her body as she massaged herself, her fingers running smoothly over the little tuft of hair she kept and between her labia. Adora's hands squeezed gently, wordlessly encouraging her to continue. 

Glimmer did, keeping her attention focused on the video playing rather than her spectators. Adora was being so gentle with Catra now - she knew they'd go harder later, but right now was just… Something else. It was like she could _feel_ their intimacy through the screen, despite the slightly muffled audio and occasional bursts of static. 

She didn't let any of those flaws bring her out of it. Glimmer's hand worked steadily, hitting all those pressure points with a digit or the base of her palm, her breathing growing heavy as she started to moan quietly and relax further. 

There was something wonderfully different about this. Glimmer could feel her anxiety melting away, the concept that she was being watched by Catra and Adora right now slowly morphing from a negative into a positive - this was something she couldn't experience any other way. On the screen, they were performing for _her_ , but here, now… She was performing for them. 

Glimmer bit her lip, shuddering as the thought set her mind racing. She moaned again, louder than before as she slipped a finger inside. What had she even been scared of? What did she have to fear from either of them, other than perhaps a few teasing - but affectionate - jokes from Catra?

Nothing. She had nothing to fear. She didn't have to hide anything from her friends. 

Adora's grip on her shoulders shifted, her hands starting to move and work the muscles there as Glimmer fingered herself, using their strength to soothe whatever aches she may have had. And below her, Glimmer heard those short, sharp breaths Catra would draw when she was touching herself - strangely encouraging, in their own way.

She was putting on a good performance.

Glimmer shut her eyes, her hand working quickly now as she slipped a second finger inside and brought the other to stroke around her clit. She listened to the audio, Catra's moans and Adora's grunts filling her thoughts as she focused on herself once again, feeding that little ball of tension inside herself.

She was getting close. Really, really close. Glimmer bit down hard on her lip, using the pain to draw herself back for a moment. It was hard to resist, but she wanted to last until the best part of the video… it wasn't long…

That moan that had set Catra and Adora into hysterics a short while ago rang out again, almost seeming to echo in the darkness of the room. On the screen, Catra followed it with a few quieter ones, mewling happily as she gripped her own cock and held it while it spurted cum on her belly fur. Adora panted, sweating from the exertion while she pressed her hips against Catra's and worked them in little circles. 

That was it. 

Glimmer let go, groaning loudly and gripping her fingers tightly as she thrust them home one last time. Her whole body seemed to shake and tremble as that building orgasm finally released, her toes curling reflexively and Adora's grip on her shoulders seemingly the only thing that stopped her from slipping out of the chair. 

Sometimes she was embarrassed about how hard she came. But not today. Today she was going to own it. 

Glimmer gasped for breath, still stroking herself slowly as the initial burst of her orgasm faded into that satisfied afterglow. The video finished again, though this time Adora stepped over for a moment, pushing a button and stopping it before it began again. 

She hadn't even recognized the hum of the machne before, but with it gone the room almost felt quiet - save for the panting and whimpered mewling that came from Catra, who was still finishing herself off.

Glimmer finally looked down at her, now that the screen had gone dark and lost its appeal. She smiled softly at the cat, watching with an interesting sense of curiosity as she stroked herself with one hand and covered over the tip of her cock with the other - her questions as to why were answered a moment later as she mewled, hunching over for a second as she came. Together, her hands caught nearly all of the seed she produced, saving the floor she was sitting on.

_Always the thoughtful one, that Catra._ Glimmer tried not to laugh at her own thoughts, not wanting to embarrass her friend - or ruin her enjoyment of the show she'd just put on for her.

Panting, Catra looked up at her, a satisfied smirk on her face as she winked at the princess. 

“Good show?”

“Great show.” Catra's smirk softened, the rare direct praise surprising Glimmer. She watched, wondering what to say next, as the feline lifted her hand, her gaze shifting up to look at Adora as she licked her palm.

“Ugh. I'm getting the tissues.”

They could all laugh at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's straight out of my own head. I'm still plugging away at a few new requests I got (thanks for your comments on my previous work!), but I managed to get this one done in a rare flurry of activity. Hope everyone enjoyed!
> 
> Of course, feel free to keep commenting suggestions, or you can reach out to me at @DarkPritchard on Twitter! :)


End file.
